Ninja War Under the Moonlight
Event Duration: May 21, 2018 6:00 PM - May 30, 2018 11:59 PM (times in JST) Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to June 7, 2018. Background The Origami ninja were protecting the mansion's treasure from the Mokusa ninja, who were trying to break in and escape with it. Mai's group, which also included Akane Maruyama and Sumi Nagasaki, tried a frontal approach, but they were overpowered by Makizou. Meanwhile, Kofukimaru was sneaking around elsewhere with Kiyoka, who pointed out dangerous traps (that don't actually exist) to Kofukimaru. Although Kofuki had been seeing through the ruse, Kiyoka kept on trying to get Kofuki into the spirit of the competition, but Kofuki remained uninterested to participate. Kofuki only started to play along when some Aradama showed up, to which Kiyoka protested as it was against the rules to use Aradama guards. Before Kiyoka could continue rambling on "defeating the evil deputies" and "bringing back world peace", Kofuki dragged her back to reality. Kofukimaru and Kiyoka eventually reached the treasure room and faced off against Makizou and Suzusuke. Sakurayoshi, who was trying her best to become a disciple of the Origami ninja, tried to run off with the treasure, but fell down and hurt herself. Maki became impatient towards Sakura's mistakes, but Suzuka reminded Maki that the former wasn't a Toji. However, Maki remained insistent that everyone is a ninja, much to Suzuka's amazement. While the Origami ninja were stuck in the argument, Kiyoka managed to steal the treasure, but the timer ran out, signifying the victory of the Origami ninja in defending the treasure. The entire situation involving the two ninja factions was revealed to be a simulated training course for developing cooperation, among other things. Kofuki was relieved about the end of the exercise, but Maki and Suzuka lectured her on the importance of roleplaying and that she needed to try harder next time. Kofuki was then shocked to find out that Mirja had signed her up for seven more rounds of roleplaying exercises because of her terrible teamwork results. The next round, "The Queen and the Thieves", was set to start, and there's no escape for Kofuki. Event Details Story Quests Clearing the last Story Quest will reward players with the Achievement Suffix Title "Shinobi". Event Maps Event Maps have a chance to drop 1 Treasure House Map (Ninja War) as a Gold Chest drop and otherwise drop Kunai as a Silver Chest drop. Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Kofuki Shichinosato (Ninja Attire) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Suzuka Konohana (Ninja Attire) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Mai Yanase (Ninja Attire) - Drop + 1 * 3★ Maki Shidou (Ninja Attire) - Drop + 1 Support Members * 4★ Kiyoka Musumi (Ninja Attire) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 * 4★ Akane Maruyama (Ninja Attire) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 * 3★ Sumi Nagasaki (Ninja Attire) - Drop + 1 * 3★ Sakura Hamatsuka (Ninja Attire) - Drop + 1 Event Raid Maps The achievement set title "Ninja War Outbreak: Journey Complete" is given to all players who had cleared all Event Raids at least once. Event Login Bonuses In coordination with this event, two special login campaigns were released. The first special login campaign gives one Aradama Nest Map (Ninja War) per day for seven days. This login campaign lasts from May 22, 2018, 4:00 AM to May 29, 2018, 3:59 AM (times at JST). The second special login campaign gives more Aradama Nest Maps (Ninja War), as well as a 4★ Nene, Gems and a 2★ Gacha Ticket. This login campaign lasts from May 29, 2018, 4:00 AM to June 11, 2018, 3:59 AM (times at JST). Rewards Event Point Rewards Kunai Item Shop List Event Aradama Nest Map Item Shop List Secret Scroll Item Shop List Category:Events